<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Empathy for the week by Sugargrape</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623098">Empathy for the week</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugargrape/pseuds/Sugargrape'>Sugargrape</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:07:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugargrape/pseuds/Sugargrape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff stories, Craig ends up having a new friend. 18+ for being South park</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Empathy for the week</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hospital clinic, 2019.</p><p> The little boy, Craig Tucker, was waiting in the living room with a magazine.  The magazine was about fashion, it was boring.</p><p> A boy.  Which, it seems, was a little;  look like a raccoon.  He had big dark circles, big ears.  He looked, a little worried.  He counted the windows, I think to be distracted.  He looked nervous.  I think because, last week, they discovered they had leaks.</p><p>      It's been two hours, are they gone?  Did they leave me alone, don't they want me as a son?  I'm sure, which is why I broke a glass last week!  - He said, while he seemed to want to cry.</p><p>     It's already night, the two of us, we haven't left.  Me for the reason: No more fucking gas in the car.</p><p> He, because their parents, were still at the clinic.</p><p>   You want to go outside, you will get better, breathe a little. - he was crying, understanding, their parents have been there for at least four hours.</p><p>  No, I want my dad. He was crying again, in a tearful voice, and sobbing, he was almost screaming.  - I think he died, my father died- He said more and more sad, poor raccoon.</p><p> Calm down, he didn't die, he's fine- I think, I don't fucking know, I'm not a psychic.</p><p> Promise? ”He wiped his eyes, showed his little finger.</p><p> No, but he is fine, if not your mother would tell you.- he said closing our fingers, I wanted to send his father soon died.  But my mother would fight with me, if I make the boy cry.</p><p> It was almost eleven, it was too little, we didn't fit anymore, he was cool.</p><p>  As the gas station is very far away, your father is having to search on foot, you can stay at the home of an old friend of mine, she is a friend of Tweek's father, she said you can stay there.  - My mother gave us two coats, while we were running on the sidewalk.</p><p> Children can come, Ms. Tucker, how's life?  - Said this strange old woman. - Children can go upstairs, they have blankets, while I talk to Mrs. Tucker for a while.</p><p> Charlie Brown was passing by, Tweek took my hand, it's not strange especially for a raccoon.</p><p> C-Craig I'm scared, the gnomes are going to come here, because of me - he said while covering himself.</p><p> Shiu, let's just wait until Mrs. Holivan makes the soup, sleep!  - he said while holding his hand strong.</p><p> He ran, hid inside the wooden garage.  I ran after him to get to the garage.  He hugged me, he was scared.</p><p> I know you are scared, than you are scared- he said while taking his hand.</p><p> I do not know if my father is alive, it is almost time for the gnomes to appear.- he was stuck to me.  He grabbed my hand, we went to the bedroom and watched cartoons until dinner time.</p><p>I'm from Brazil, I'm using a translator. Forgive me for any mistake.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>